


The Night After

by Kalpa (orphan_account)



Series: sunshine [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she wakes up in hancock’s bed with no pants, and she knows she’s fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess this is now a series  
> you don't have to read 'sunshine' for this to make sense; you can read it on its own and itll still be understandable  
> i hope you like this !!!  
> sorry if anyone is out of character !!!

Jay’s mouth tasted of stale beer, dust and pillow when she found herself emerging from a welcome and comforting darkness she’d found to be all too rare nowadays. There’s a soft hum of lights above her, and she knew it’ll be brightly lit when she opens her eyes. Based on the throbbing pain behind her forehead, she’s perfectly aware that opening her eyes is the last thing she wants to do, so she sat up first instead. A loud yawn echoed throughout the room as she stretched, the blankets around her body falling to her lap. 

There’s the creak of doors opening, and Jay can’t help but open up her eyes to see who’s walking into her room. She expected it to be Daisy, throwing her washed clothes at her face and telling her to get her “pretty little ass up to eat and not sleep”. But instead of the ghoul, she was faced with Fahrenheit, eyes sharp and judging when she looked over to see Jay. Jay frowned, confusion hot in her body. “What the hell are you doing in my room?” she asked, voice loud and as confused as she felt.

Fahrenheit’s eyebrows furrowed, leaning up against the doorframe with a hand propped against her hip as she tilted her head back with an attitude that impressed Jay. “ _ Your  _ room? How drunk did your ass get last night?” she asked, and Jay stared at her for a moment before deciding to look around. 

Ice cold shock and surprise spread through her waking body when she saw that she was in Hancock’s room. Beer bottles were thrown around carelessly, and were cold hard evidence that Jay had gotten wasted that previous night. The migraine that kept growing in intensity also helped prove that Jay had drank plenty, yet she tried to ignore the pain as she attempted to understand her situation. 

She looked back to Fahrenheit, who was watching her with badly hidden amusement. Jay opened her mouth for a moment, trying to find the words to sum up what she felt, but Fahrenheit beat her to it. The woman leaned off of the doorframe and walked forward, kicking away the bottles that lined the floor. Jay’s mouth went dry as she realized how many bottles there were, and prayed to whatever God was listening that she had not drank the majority of those. The pain in her head answered her pray however; she had drank  _ plenty _ . 

“Do you not remember  _ anything _ ?” Fahrenheit asked, and Jay shook her head. A heat sprung to her chest, and Jay quickly noted that it was coiled anxiety coursing through her veins. She took a deep breath to try and steady herself.

“All I remember is talking to Hancock and having a few drinks and then…” she trailed off, not recalling nearly anything after a heated discussion about what life had been like before nuclear fallout. The anxiety intensified and she looked over to Fahrenheit with obvious fear. “What the hell happened?!” she exclaimed, voice pitched high with incredulity. 

Fahrenheit laughed silently, running her hand through her hair. “Well, the other bodyguards have quite a few ideas for you if you need any,” she told her, and Jay felt anger join the anxiety in her chest. 

Jay threw the blankets off of her body and sprang to her feet in obvious fury. She threw her hands out in exasperation and she yelled, “Why the hell won’t you just tell me what happened?! Hancock trusts you! He’d tell you!” Fahrenheit eyes were wide for a moment before they dropped down to the lower half of Jay. Confused, Jay shouted, “What?! Am I  _ naked _ ?!” 

Fahrenheit looked back up at her, a sly look in her eye. “I mean... You’re definitely not clothed,” Fahrenheit said, and the heat that covered Jay’s cheeks astounded her. She looked down, and saw that she was only wearing her underwear. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Fahrenheit laughed loudly, throwing her head back for a moment before playfully punching Jay’s arm. The pants-less woman merely stared at her, face red. “Don’t get so embarrassed. It’s not a bad sight,” Fahrenheit joked, and the embarrassment grew to an all new level as she clamped her mouth shut. 

Jay grabbed Fahrenheit's shoulders and shoved her around, pushing her towards the door. Fahrenheit let her, chuckling as Jay said, “Go, go, go, go, go. Leave. Now.” Finally, when Fahrenheit was outside of the room, Jay looked her dead in the eyes, smiled forcefully and bit out a sweet, “Goodbye!” before slamming the doors shut in the bodyguard’s face. 

Taking a deep breath, Jay attempted to calm herself before turning around to look for her pants. After shoving aside chems and bottles, there was no sight for the missing article of clothing. She groaned loudly, running her fingers through her greasy and messy hair in frustration. “Where the hell are my  _ pants? _ ” she hissed, looking around her. 

A folded piece of black clothing placed on top of Hancock’s dresser caught her attention, and she walked over, success swelling in her chest until she saw the paper on top of the clothes. Jay picked it up with furrowed eyebrows. 

_ You spilled beer all over your pants tonight, so I took them to Daisy’s to be washed. Here’s a pair of mine when you wake up. Don’t feel any shame when you roll them up, sunshine. -H _

_ Sunshine,  _ she thought.  _ He called me sunshine.  _

Pushing aside the warmth in her chest, she placed the note to the side, and unfolded his pants. The pants were easily much larger than her legs, and she knew she’d have to roll the hems up at least 7 times so they wouldn’t pool at her feet in the boots she wore. 

As Jay changed into his pants and tried to tame her hair, she thought about the note. Clearly Hancock had been around if Fahrenheit was nearby, and the note talked about going to Daisy’s to return her clothes. With a deep sigh, she gave up trying to comb through her hair, and turned to leave the room in search of the ghoul who’d left her pantsless and nursing a painful hangover. 

* * *

 

When she stepped out of the old state house, Jay realized that it was the late afternoon based on how the sun hung low in the bright sky and people were eating out on the benches and sipping beers with one another. It was growing colder as the sun fell, and Jay rubbed at her exposed arms for a moment before walking forward. 

Getting to Daisy’s required barely even a minute, but Jay made sure to drag out her walk to the ghoul’s shop to think about what’d she say to Hancock. She took deep breaths to calm the butterflies fluttering around in her chest as she approached the shop, mentally preparing her speech. 

_ I’ll just say “hi” and ask about how his night was,  _ she told herself.  _ Wait, does that make me sound like I fucked him or something? Or gave him a lap dance? Shit. What about “hey Hancock, what happened last night?” Or does that make me sound nervous? Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ Jay stopped right next to Daisy’s shop, listening for a moment as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. There was the gruff voice that belonged to Hancock, and Daisy’s as well. Jay took some comfort in knowing that Daisy would be right beside her during this, but knew that the ghoul would be little help to her when it came to concealing her feelings. 

Jay ran her hand through her hair, cursing herself for not washing it for a moment before catching herself. She was in deep if she was getting self conscious over her appearance. Hancock had seen her go a few weeks without showering, caked in blood and dirt before, so why care if she had greasy hair and reeked of beer?  _ Cuz I care _ , she thought with a sigh. 

There was hot and blistering anxiety coursing through her chest as she just sat next to the shop, listening to both ghoul’s voices with wild and racing thoughts defining the next minutes. Jay kept attempting to calm herself down and just treat Hancock like she always had; like a brother that kept making bad jokes and was annoying as hell. But Jay never did have a brother so she had no idea how to treat a sibling who was annoying, so she just went with the flow. 

But then again, in the past month going with the flow hadn’t been going too hot for her. 

Jay shushed her thoughts with one final one before she had an anxiety attack;  _ I’m just fucked.  _

Taking another deep breath, she walked into the shop and was greeted with the sight of Hancock and Daisy immediately looking towards her upon her arrival. She pushed down the fear and surprise with a loud laugh and went to her first mechanism of defense; be sarcastic. “What? Am I not wearing pants or something?” she joked, and Hancock grinned at her. 

“Ask me that an hour earlier and we would both know the answer to that, sunshine,” he replied, and Jay laughed loudly despite the heat in her cheeks. She walked forward towards them, and ignored the smirk Daisy was directing towards her. 

Jay patted Hancock’s arm affectionately and smiled up at him. He was a good couple of inches taller than her in the very least, but she tried her best to ignore that. “Thanks for the spare by the way. I look pretty damn good in these,” she said, and Hancock looked down at her with a look in his eyes she had only seen last night when she’d asked what’d happen if she stripped in his room. Clearly, she had predicted her night without even realizing it. 

“What can I say; I’ve got good taste,” he told her, looking at her up and down for a moment before his animalistic grin returns to his face. She swallows roughly, trying to subdue the heat that pools in her stomach and the excitement bouncing around in her chest. Jay’s always loved a good competition, and she’d never backed down from one. 

So, despite every logical reason in her head screaming for her to shut the hell up, she did the exact opposite of falling silent. “In what? Pants, or women? Cuz clearly you can’t get in the former to get with the latter,” she whispered, head tilted back in a way that would define her jaw. The Wasteland had taught her to either go the whole way when taunting, or just zip her lips. Of course, despite the competition’s heat coursing through her, there was anxiety bubbling up in her throat, threatening to spill itself out in the form of a stutter or a giggle or maybe even a scream. So, she instead fidgeted with her wedding ring, a familiar, bittersweet comfort. 

Hancock clearly noticed when he looked down to her hands, and he laughed deeply. Jay tried to ignore the thrill the sound formed in her. “You had no pants for me to get into,” he murmured, and Jay knew right then and there one simple fact; she was fucked. 

Underneath his gaze, she froze. Her eyes were wide with surprise, mouth slightly ajar as she merely stared at him. He was obvious that he’d won in the small and pitiful battle they’d engaged in, and laughed loudly. Hancock placed his hand on her shoulder for a few moments. “Don’t worry, sunshine, I stopped you before you danced for me. If you’re sober...maybe I won’t,” Hancock said, voice low and gruff. 

“Uh...I...okay,” Jay squeaked out, and Hancock simply smirked at her and looked up to Daisy, whose arms were crossed and lips turned upward in a fond smile. He waved to her and turned to leave. 

“See ya later, Daisy. Take care of her for me,” he said, and Daisy waved back to him.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t fuck the closest thing,” Daisy replied, and Jay knew her face was as red as it ever had been. She slapped Daisy’s arm in anger and embarrassment. Hancock looked over his shoulder at her and winked. 

“If I’m the closest thing, make sure to let her,” he called out, and Jay threw her hands up in exasperation, 

“Oh my god,” Jay said to herself, walking into the other room. She collapsed onto the bed in that room, and threw the pillow over her head to try and muffle the sounds of both ghouls laughing. “I have killed Deathclaws, survived a cryogenic freeze and lived for over two centuries. I am a strong 238 year old woman, not a fifteen year old with a crush on a boy from school,” she hissed to herself. No one answered her, and Jay breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Daisy would leave her alone. 

She removed the pillow from her head, and sat up in the bed. Looking outside of the room, she saw Daisy at the cash register, speaking with a customer. Jay frowned, and looked down at the pants Hancock had given her. They were twice her size, yet she found herself not wanting to change back into her own pants, which were laid out on the dresser. She would’ve turned back onto her side to go to sleep if she hadn’t seen the paper on top of her pants, and so she got to her feet and crossed the room. 

Jay picked up the paper and read it silently to herself. 

_ When you work it out, come to talk to me, sunshine.  _

And Jay knew she was fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave kudos and feedback!!  
> it would make me so happy!!!  
> thank you for reading~~~!!!


End file.
